plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Snake Grass
Smarty |Tribe = Leafy Animal Plant |Traits = Amphibious |Abilities = Start of turn: Make another Snake Grass in the lane to the right. |Rarity = Event |Flavor Text = "Snakes. Why'd it have to be snakes?" If they had a dollar for every time a Zombie said that to them...}} Snake Grass is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Smarty class. It costs 4 to play, and has 4 /2 . It has the Amphibious trait, and its ability makes another Snake Grass in the lane to its right at the start of every turn. It was introduced on March 14, 2017, along with Lily of the Valley. It will be craftable in a future update. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribes:' Leafy Animal Plant *'Trait:' Amphibious *'Ability:' Start of turn: Make another Snake Grass in the lane to the right. *'Set:' Event Card description "Snakes. Why'd it have to be snakes?" If they had a dollar for every time a Zombie said that to them... Update history Update 1.24.6 * Strength change: 3 → 4 . Strategies With Snake Grass is capable of filling the lanes very quickly and blocking off zombies from attacking you, and because it has Amphibious, it can even defend aquatic lanes. This card works great with Muscle Sprout (Primarily, only Green Shadow can do this) because each Snake Grass made will raise its stats. It also works well with Pineclone, spawning more plants to increase the amount of Pineclones transformed. Also, its strength stat of 3 makes it immune to Weed Spray, Rolling Stone, and Rocket Science. However, Snake Grass has a few drawbacks, most notably its lack of the Team-Up '''trait. This means that it can take up space and prevent you from playing any other non-'''Team-Up plants there. It also has middling stats for its cost and a pair of tribes that cannot synergize with other plants. Still, Snake Grass will ensure that you can keep the lanes full, and if combined with Muscle Sprout or Storm Front, can be really deadly against unprepared opponents. Against Snake Grass can be an annoying plant to face, due to its multiplying capabilities. if you do not have enough zombies, you can end up taking a surprising amount of damage, and if your opponent has a Muscle Sprout on the field, it only gets worse. The best way to take out lots of Snake Grass at once is to play The Chickening, as any unboosted Snake Grass will be destroyed instantly by it. You can also use the Teleport + Zombot 1000 combination, but it can only primarily used by Immorticia. Strikethrough zombies are handy if there are any Team-Up plants in the way. Gallery Snake_Grass'_Statistics.png|Statistics SnakeGrassCard.jpg|Card Trivia *The quote in its description is a reference to Indiana Jones' quote, "Snakes. Why did it have to be snakes?" *It is the first snake-based plant in the series. *This, Threepeater, Pea Pod (in three-headed form), Bowling Bulb, Triplet Sunflower, Lily of the Valley, and Three-Headed Chomper are the only plants in the series to have three heads. *Originally, it used to 2 /1 with the Team-Up trait but without the Amphibious trait. It was also originally in the Mega-Grow class, and its ability made it create a copy of itself on both lanes next to it. *Its head slightly resembles Chainsaw Flytrap's head in shape. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Event cards Category:Event plants Category:Smarty cards Category:Smarty plants Category:Leafy plants Category:Animal cards Category:Leafy cards Category:Animal plants